castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Holy Sword
The Holy Sword is essentially a cross-hilted (or cruciform) sword. A cruciform sword is the plain sword used by knights, distinctive due to the flat bar used as a guard. The overall shape of the sword when held point down is that of a cross. It is believed this shape was encouraged by the church to remind knights of their religion. It was, however, very popular due to the protection it offered to the hand and certain attacks that rely on the cross to trap the blade of the enemy. Holy Swords in Castlevania Holy Swords can be found in many Castlevania games and are holy for different reasons. The Holy Sword from Symphony of the Night and Circle of the Moon, and the Holy Claymore from Portrait of Ruin are holy because they are cruciform. The Claimh Solais from Aria of Sorrow and Dawn of Sorrow is holy because it is a "sword of light". The Mystletain is holy in Aria of Sorrow and Dawn of Sorrow because it is carved from the Sacred Tree. Symphony of the Nightʼs Holy Sword and the Mystletain are swung using horizontal slashes and are of type Sword. The Claimh Solais and Holy Claymore are Great Swords. Circle of the Moonʼs Holy Sword is swung in an unique manner, first hitting everything in its path directly behind Nathan, and then everything in front of him. Circle of the Moon's Holy Sword, the Claimh Solais, and the Holy Claymore are all almost ridiculously long swords. The demonic sword Fragarach from Dawn of Sorrow is also shaped like a cross, though it is obviously not holy. Game specific information ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night The Holy Sword in ''Symphony of the Night deals Holy damage, and it is just a little bit stronger than the Firebrand, Icebrand, Thunderbrand and Mormegil, which all have ATK +25. It has a "holy burst" attack move which consumes some magic but unleashes a good dose of holy energy. This move is not quite as potent as the elemental bursts of the "brand" swords, though, which give ATK +40 for the same cost. Even so, this is probably the most useful of these swords because there are so many enemies in the castle that are weak to it. It can be invaluable against some of the later bosses in the game. Initially, the Holy Sword is also considerably stronger than the Holy Rod, but as Alucard increases his strength, he will find that the faster attack speed of the latter will trump the former's higher attack power. The first opportunity (and only one, if playing the Japanese version of the game) to obtain this sword comes from claiming one from a vanquished Vandal Sword, which are only found in the Clock Tower. The sword can be claimed for sure later if playing the US or European version of the game in a hidden room in the Colosseum. It is located in a room above the ceiling of the highest up hallway which forms part of one of the tallest tower on that side of the castle. In the original Japanese version, the N Demon Familiar is found in this location. ''Castlevania: Circle of the Moon In ''Circle of the Moon, Nathan can transform his whip into a holy sword by combining the Mars card with the Unicorn card. This sword is extremely long and is swung in a unique manner. It is swung starting from behind Nathan, about his waist, to directly in front of him. It thus damages enemies as far behind him as the sword's great length and then those in front of him for the same distance. Although the sword has great length, enemies further away from Nathan suffer less damage. The blade's full damaging potential is located roughly around the hilt of the sword, though any sliding attempts that touch an enemy will also have that much strength. In most modes, the Holy Sword can only be used after successfully getting a White Armor in the sixteenth room in the Battle Arena to drop a Unicorn card, by which time you will most likely already have the Mars card. Item Data Animations COTM Mars + Unicorn.gif|Mars + Unicorn from Circle of the Moon SOTN Holy Sword.gif|'Holy Sword' from Symphony of the Night SOTN Holy Sword 2.gif|'Holy Sword' Special Attack from Symphony of the Night Category:Holy Assets Category:Swords Category:Circle of the Moon Items Category:Dracula X Chronicles Items Category:Encore of the Night Items Category:Harmony of Despair Items Category:Symphony of the Night Items